It Started With a Diss
by Clapping Reflection
Summary: Everybody knows that being a model isn't easy. Especially when your manager is insanely clueless and everyone has the wrong idea.
1. Diss 1: The Idiot

**Oh, you stumbled onto my story!**

**You have two options right now:**

**Go back and find another story to read.**

**Continue reading and suffer some horrible amateur romance plots.**

**If you decided to continue reading, thank you!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I'm going to tell you a story. A simple story.

In fact, it's a story that begins with a diss.

_**The Idiot**_

My manager is the biggest idiot in the world.

Sorry about that. That must have made such a _wonderful_ impression.

But whoa! Don't get me wrong here.

My manager is very intelligent and handles my modeling career and schedule very nicely. She's responsible too.

But she's an idiot, and I can't deny that.

My manager is superstitious, due to the fact that she realized her name (Oruhi Ihuro) was spelt the same backwards and forwards when she was two. That, and the fact that her parents are renowned fortune tellers.

Once again, don't get me wrong.

Oruhi-san's parents are great, really. They predicted that their daughter would become a great leader and bring out potential in others. That is true, I have to admit. I mean, before me, Oruhi had supervised many dazzling models in Japan of the 21st century.

But she loses her head when she sees something superstitious.

I'm apparently cursed, because it was during my photo-shoot with the Sparkling Shampoo company when she decided to order Chinese take-out for lunch.

I was fine with that. "Ming-Ming's Chinese Food" is delicious, and I especially like their Lobster Soup. And their Sesame Chicken. And--

(cough) I'm getting off topic, am I not? Even if I am, I wasn't joking about "Ming-Ming's Chinese Food".

We finished our meals, and we were stuffed. Oruhi had daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin and her eyes glinted as she reached into the brown paper bag. Out came--

...

Er, yes…

Out came a fortune cookie.

Don't get the wrong idea, seriously. I have nothing against those cute little cookies wrapped in the plastic. (Although plastic isn't very healthy for Earth these days.) However, I must sadly admit that I have had a very deep grudge against the fortunes IN the fortune cookies the second I landed in Oruhi's office the fateful day she became my manager.

Before I could wrestle the little piece of white paper out of her hands, Oruhi's sharp eyes glanced at the fortune.

_Crap. I'm dead._

And I was right. The next thing I knew, Oruhi scrambled to grab her cell phone, scrambled to remember the Speed Dial number, scrambled to punch in digits, and scrambled to talk to the Director of our company.

The next thing I knew, I had a contract with my enemy modeling company.

That doesn't sound THAT bad, right?

Nope.

For 70 years in a row, my company, Nagasaki, and another modeling company, Kamakura, have been the highest and most successful in the modeling industry. Share the success, share the smiles, right?

NO.

God decided to play with fate and not only made Nagasaki and Kamakura the 1st in the lists in the 1930s, he made the two rivaling groups 1st in the lists for at least 70 years, up until now.

All the models in each company end up hating each other, even if they did have a close relationship in the beginning. Must be the blood in their veins.

Just before I left, I couldn't help but notice the writing on the fortune Oruhi found in her fortune cookie:

_Now is a good time to bond with your enemy._


	2. Diss 2: Entering Hell

**If you are reading this, then I would like to thank you for continuing the story.**

**Since this is my first romance story, please bear with me if my ideas are horrible.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I pushed open the door and entered Kamakura.

Although the staff was notified about the plan, everybody couldn't help but stop what they were doing and observe my entrance. I mean, I'm probably the first Nagasaki that entered Kamakura.

I went to the front desk.

"Mikan Sakura, is it? 6th floor, Room 604, Makeup."

I nodded a thank-you as I rushed for the elevator. I pressed the number 6 and watched the door close and shield me from the stares.

_Ding._

The doors slid open, and I rushed out, wanting to get the Makeup room quick so I could yell at Oruhi. Instead, I felt myself smack against someone. I quickly sat up and apologized.

"I'm sorry, sir, I should've watched where I was going. _Gomen-nasai._"

However, the person wasn't budging.

When I looked up, I saw why.

I was sitting on that person.

I quickly got up.

"I'm truly sorry, sir, I didn't mean to--"

"Hm... girls sure are klutzes, aren't they, Ruka?"

I looked up. And for the first time, I realized why Kamakura were so popular.

The two boys in front of me were handsome beyond words. The one I smacked into was on the floor, still. He had black hair and piercing red eyes. The other stood next to him, standing, holding a small rabbit. He had the "classic American look", with blond hair and blue eyes.

The blond boy, who is called Ruka, I think, poked the other, whispering something along the lines of, "Don't be rude, Natsume."

Natsume, the one on the floor, slowly and casually got up, making it seem like no big deal.

He walked towards me and pinned me to the wall I was against.

"Apology…" He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger before leaning even more towards me, being dangerously close, whispering "…accepted," in my ear.

He detached himself from the wall and walked away, with Ruka following shortly behind him.

After I regained my consciousness, I ran for my life to Room 604.

* * *

**I'm horrible at writing romance.**

**Please review and give tips!**

**And I'm not really sure if I should continue this story… I have a bad feeling about this…**


	3. Diss 3: The Destined Ice Cream Cone

**Mikan's POV**

Despite the fact that I cursed at him, he was HOT.

I think it's actually the first time my heart skipped a beat…

Or maybe not… I remember Higurashi-kun back in Middle School…. And Namura-san in High School…. Oh, nevermind.

I knocked on Room 604 before kicking it open.

"Oh, you're here! Good job, now here is--" Oruhi greeted me.

"ORUHI!" I growled, overpowering her.

"Hai?" That idiot still had a smile on her face.

Sigh.

"Actually, go on."

She grinned.

"Okay! Now, Mikan-chan, your first scheduled photo-shoot is with these two guys… They're blossoming talents, the future of Kamakura… I hope you'll make a good impression." Oruhi flipped through some papers and produced a copy of our contract and a copy of a magazine cover in which Rude-Boy and American-Boy were posing.

I grew even more pissed.

"Ne… Oruhi-san…" I said, trying to control my temper, "Just so you know, I just knocked over the red-eyes and cursed at him…"

For once, Oruhi's face held some emotion. Horror.

"Oh, Mikan-chan… You must be lying, right?" she smacked my back, while trying to convince herself I was just torturing her.

"Nope."

* * *

I pulled on the knee-length cotton dress I was wearing. Although I didn't like my partners for the photo-shoot, I sure liked the clothes… They were BlackWoods' newest designs. It was a sleeveless, white sundress which magically flowed from the waist down. A light pink cardigan covered my shoulders and half of my upper arm. How casual. I wore light pink sandals and pulled my hair back with white and pink clips… Not exactly my dream clothes, but oh well. Today's photo-shoot's theme was "natural", and the only makeup I had on was lip-gloss.

Rude-Boy and American-Boy entered, in casual clothes, too. They could have passed for really bored high-school boys walking down the streets.

"Okay, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, and Ruka, I'll give you guys 2 minutes to quickly decide on a pose! Use any of the props you can find in the room, not counting my Ice-Coffee. Please remember it has to look CASUAL and NATURAL! Go!" The director said.

I looked around. Oruhi and the manager of Rude-Body and American-Boy were really hitting it off. They were laughing. I sighed and turned back to the two boys.

"Mikan Sakura, Nagasaki, please take care of me."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. This is Natsume Hyuuga, and I'm Ruka Nogi. Please do us the favor too."

I had to smile. Amer--Nogi-kun looked nice enough.

After our introductions, we were silent.

Nogi-kun and I tried to discuss some possibilities, but Rude-Boy stayed silent.

"Alright! Mikan-tachi, are we ready?!" the director announced/asked.

"Um--" I started.

"YUP." Rude Boy finished. I glared at him but then stopped. This guy wasn't enough to make me gain wrinkles from glaring too much.

"Okay, then! Get in your positions!"

I sighed. I think I'll just play along if Nogi-kun wasn't saying anything. I stared at the ice-cream cone that I had picked up from the table and licked it. I reluctantly walked up to the green platform and stood between Rude-Boy and Ruka.

The director seemed to like it.

"Okay, then! Let's see some action!"

I held up my ice-cream cone helplessly and placed my tongue on it.

The director liked it. **(AN: Nya, Director-san is so simple-minded...)**

"Okay! 3…2….1!"

_FLASH._

The outcome was shocking, but I forced myself to believe that maybe another picture will be chosen as the cover of the magazine, but…

Oruhi later showed me the result, complete with the lighting effects and the background a while later and I nearly inhaled my sandwich. (Oh, yeah, mental note: Never eat a ham-and-chesse sandwich when inhaling food... Go for tuna, instead...)

Rude-Boy was licking the other side of my ice-cream cone in the picture, and my face was pure shock, despite the fact that my tongue was still on my side of the cone. I was leaning slightly against Nogi-kun, and he looked surprised too.

It looked nice, truthfully, though. It was casually-looking, too.

Hopefully, it'll gain at least some success.

I was wrong.

The next day, we had a whole box full of fan-mail, and my next photo-shoot has been changed so that Hyuuga will be my partner… According the director, the readers of the magazine had decided that Hyuuga looked better with me….

HELL NO.

* * *

**Ugh, I really want to delete this story now….**

**Please read my other stories…. I think they're WAY better than this one…. **

**This one turned out really bad and sounds like the typical romance story…. **

**I will delete it soon, so read up…**

**Oh, and if you can, please leave a review.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
